


The Half Ghost

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Fenton Now Stark [6]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: SHIELD, wtf are you doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR





	The Half Ghost

SHIELD had always done things by the book. Even if their book was a bit torn and morally grey. Which was why, when Dr. Rylie Stark heard they were trying to create a superpowered human, she didn't really think much of it. But it didn't take long for her to find something  _wrong_ with it.

"Wait, this can't be right…" She mumbled. "Is that… Synthetic Ectoplasm…? How did they even do this?" She asked. "Ghosts don't live here…"

"Well," a Spanish-accented voice started. "When you find a ghost wandering around Central Park, it's easy to make."

Rylie made a face. "You cut open a ghost. Great," she sighed. "You've just unleashed a whole dimension's rage."

"Well,  _Doctor Stark_ , I would like to know how you know about ghosts," the voice said.

Rylie turned around to look at who was speaking to her. An agent with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin was standing in the doorway. She wore a black catsuit, like a typical agent.

"That's classified information," she replied, folding her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to budge just yet.

"And your unauthorized usage of the memory erasing gun? Is that classified too?" The agent asked.

"Listen, I'll tell Fury everything if you just explain what you're trying to do here!" Rylie exclaimed angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"A half ghost, like your brother," she said simply.

Rylie froze. How did they know? She had deleted all traces of the memories from the gun's history, hadn't she? "How do you-"

"Director Fury will tell you, once you explain everything to him," the agent said, taking her by the arm. She led her to an interrogation room, which was empty, and handcuffed her to the table. She stood behind Rylie as Director Fury entered the room.

"Doctor Stark, we have some questions for you that we need answered. We can get them from you, or your brother's. It's your choice," he said, face expressionless.

"Leave my brothers out of it, they're innocent!" She exclaimed. "I… I'll explain, don't worry," she sighed.

"My name… It's not Rylie Stark. Tony took us in after we crash landed here. I don't know why, but he just adopted us. My real name is Rylie Fenton, same as the boys. I come from another universe similar to this one, where the ghosts are common, especially where I'm from- Amity Park," she looked down. "I… I was considered a genius there. Taking up the family trade- ghost hunting and research. A doctorate in Ectobiology at 17. But the boys… They got everything from our dad. They got his powers. Jasper, literally. Nick, sort of."

"And what about your dad?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He  _was_ a hero. Danny Phantom, they called him. He was also Danny Fenton, a ghost hunter…" Rylie made a pained face. She didn't want to talk about him.

" _Was_?"

"... Things happened," Rylie sighed. "He's hurt right now, like a wounded animal. I… I don't know if he'll ever be the same."

"So, you're saying you have a doctorate in… Whatever ghost's are made out of?" Fury asked.

"Ectoplasm, and yes. I've also got years of experience from working with my parents and grandparents. I remember most of the blueprints, or have already built them with Tony. We've got a working portal to the Ghost Zone- which is  _only_ opened when I need to go out to get stuff from my dimension," she explained with another sigh. "We don't want to risk him getting through. There's no telling what he might do- to my brothers and I or to the people of this world."

"How would you like to help with completing Project Spirit, Doctor  _Fenton_?" He asked. "We could set you up with a new identity here, no more leaning on Stark."

"I probably have no actual  _choice_ in this matter, so I'll make it easy and say fine," she rolled her eyes. "As for the new identity, no thanks. I'd like to keep being Rylie Stark. The boys finally have stability after things being so unknown for the first few months."

"Agent Lopez, uncuff her and escort her to where Project Spirit is resting," Fury said, getting up. "I have a meeting to get to."

A few minutes later, they were in a room where a boy was sleeping. He was around the same age as Jasper and Nick, but had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a tradition SHIELD uniform, made for someone his size.

"You're turning a kid into a half ghost?" Rylie whispered harshly.

"Don't ask me, the scientists messed up," Agent Lopez replied.

"Great," she sighed. "Let's get started."


End file.
